Kto vozmyot million?/Mïllïon kimge buyıradı?
Kto vozmyot million? (Russian: Кто возьмёт миллион?) is the original Kazakh version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, which originally broadcast in Russian from May 19, 2001 to September 2006. The show was hosted by Yevgeny Zhumanov (2001-2004) and Serik Akishev (since 2005). The show premiered in 2001 on the KTK TV channel and aired until May 2004. From September 2004 to September 2005 the show on the Khabar TV channel aired. From September 2005 to September 2006, this show was on the El Arna (Khabar-2) TV channel (in parallel with the Kazakh version) aired and was closed until 2017. This version was aired every Saturday with a repeat on Sunday. Mïllïon kimge buyıradı? (Kazakh: Миллион кiмге бұйырады?) was the Kazakh version of the show broadcast in the Kazakh language. It aired from September 2005 to September 2006, and was hosted by Eskendir Serkebayev. This version was aired every Friday with a repeat on Saturday. Seasons * Season 1 (KTK, May 19, 2001 - 2002) * Season 2 (KTK, 2002 - 2003) * Season 3 (KTK, 2003 - May 2004) * Season 4 (Khabar, September 2004 - September 2005) * Season 5 (El Arna, September 2005 - September 2006, in Russian) * Season 1 (El Arna, September 2005 - September 2006, in Kazakh) * Season 6 (Khabar, September 16, 2017 - 2018) Return In the summer of 2017, it was announced that the show would return to the air on Khabar channel, and also SMS-registration of contestants began. Money Tree Selection of contestants Starting from 2017, selection in the show is carried out with the help of SMS for all residents of Kazakhstan. Selection is carried out in several stages. First FFF Everyone should send an SMS with a certain combination to a short number. In response in the form of a reply SMS message, the subscriber receives confirmation that the application was accepted and receives a link to the multimedia content portal of the "KVM" show. On the portal, the subscriber will be able to download one unit of content. Next, the subscriber from another short SMS number will be sent a question with options for answers to check his erudition. The options will be numbered 1, 2, 3, 4. In order to answer the question, the subscriber needs to send the selected option to the same short number. After sending your answer, the subscriber will receive an appropriate notification in the reply SMS from the number about the correctness or incorrectness of the answer. In both cases, the applicant will receive a link to access the thematic portal of multimedia content of the show "KVM?". If you gave the correct answer, it means that you successfully passed the first FFF and became a potential contender for appear in the show "KVM?", hitting the computer base of potential contestants. Reply messages After sending the application "..." to the number ... you will receive a message with the following text: :Thank you, your application is accepted. Expect the issue from the number .... Link to the portal: http://n.s5.kz/2y7BQ. Then you will receive a message with a question from the number .... Second FFF Two weeks before the filming in the database of potential players, who gave the correct answer to the question via SMS, random numbers are selected. The special computer program selects 300 mobile phone numbers, according to which the producers of TV shows will call up potential contestants of the 2nd FFF and offer to answer 5 qualifying questions. Further, according to the results of the qualification selection, participants of the TV show will be selected. In each of the 6 shows of the filming will be 12 contestants (10 main + 2 spare players) who gave the most number of correct answers. Spare contestant The substitute player must appear in the studio on the day of the show that was set for him. In case of absence of any of the main 10, "Reserve player" takes a place in the studio. In the case of the appearance of all players of the main 10, the substitute will automatically become the player of the main 10 of the next filming, the date and time will be notified to him additionally, a few days before the filming. In the event that a spare player fails to appear on the appointed day of the show, he will be removed and for further participation he will need to go through the registration and selection procedure (1 and 2 FFF). Winners Top Prize winners * Saule Akhmetova (April 11, 2002) - 5,000,000 tenge * Irina Stalnaya (July 24, 2003) - 5,000,000 tenge 2,500,000 tenge winners * Marat Iskendirov (June 13, 2002) 600,000 tenge winners * Alexander Lyakhov (June 15, 2002) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (September 23, 2017) 300,000 tenge winners * Timur Shaytkaliyev (January 17, 2002) * Alexandra Khegay (March 7, 2002) * Dauren Kusherbayev (August 24, 2002) * Jumagali Idoyatov (September 26, 2002) * Andrey Melikhov (November 21, 2002) 150,000 tenge winners * Alibek Begdesenov (2005) * Vladimir Maltsev (September 16, 2017) 80,000 tenge winners * Zhibek Zholdasova (February 23, 2002) * Timur Kibirov (April 13, 2002) * Yerlan Aukenov (spring 2005) * Arshat Orazov (January 5, 2006) 40,000 tenge winners * Rufina Khafizova (August 8, 2002) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (2004) * Laki Kisoglu and Pavel Federidi (January 2, 2005) 20,000 tenge winners * Vitaly Skorik (August 8, 2002) * Laura Nurgaliyeva (2005) * Vladimir Maltsev (2006) 5,000 tenge winners * Maksat Tusupov (February 23, 2002) * Yevgeny Sizov (July 11, 2002) * Anatoly Knyazhevsky (July 11, 2002) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (2002) * Bulat (January 2, 2003) * Tatyana Lisitskaya (January 2, 2004) * Moyshe (January 2, 2004) * Viktor Ashanin (January 2, 2004) * Yevgeny Zhumanov (January 2, 2005) * Arman Jumagaliyev (September 2, 2004) * Denis Loktev (September 2, 2004) * Venera Nigmatullina and Isa Bikaev (January 2, 2005) * Murat (February 10, 2005) * Alibek Begdesenov (spring 2005) * Medet Ospanov (2005) 0 tenge winners (incomplete list) * Alibek Begdesenov (autumn 2003) (4th question wrong) * Serik Akishev (January 2, 2004) (1st question wrong) * Sergey Andreyev (April 21, 2005) (5th question wrong) * Laura Nurgaliyeva (September 23, 2017) (5th question wrong) ? tenge winners * Aydyn Kairzhan (July 13, 2002) * Dmitry Kulagin (September 9, 2004) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (2005) Trivia * The show filmed in "Kazakhfilm" film studio (Al-Farabi ave., 176, Almaty). * Serik Akishev is contestant only in Kazakh version, who answered the 1st question wrong. * Alibek Begdesenov is contestant, who three times appeared. He appeared in the show from different hosts (Yevgeny Zhumanov, Serik Akishev and Eskendir Serkebayev) and in two versions (in Russian and Kazakh languages). * Vladimir Maltsev is contestant, who in 2006 and 2017 episodes appeared. * Yerlan Aliaskarov is one of few contestant, who four times in show appeared. Gallery KVM logo.jpg|First logo (2001-2005) KVM Money Tree (Russian).jpg |Old Money Tree (2001-2005) KVM2.jpg|Second logo (2017) KZ-KVM-10.jpg|Second studio (2017) KVM_studio_and_new_money_tree.jpg|Studio and new money tree (2017) Sources * Official website Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions